Text-to-speech (TTS) systems may be used in many different applications to “read” text out loud to a computer operator. The voice used in a TTS system is typically provided by the TTS system vendor. TTS systems may have a limited selection of voices available. Further, conventional production of a TTS voice may be time-consuming and expensive.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.